


something rational (51)

by beverytender



Series: they call to me with words i never knew [8]
Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beverytender/pseuds/beverytender
Summary: Getting married is fairly exhausting, but there's some perks.





	something rational (51)

It is completely and entirely Mini's idea to have sex in a church.

It actually does come as a bit of a surprise. Up to this point, she'd been very determined to follow the 'you can't see me until...' rule, and then Liv is pushing Franky back into the bridal prep room, and Mini is sitting on the countertop, in her wedding dress, grinning at her.

Of course she'd go from 'you can't see the dress until the right moment' (was this what she had in mind?) to sitting in front of her with said dress yanked up around her thighs.

Which - holy hell.

She’s an absolute vision, and - if this was her idea of the right moment Franky agrees. She’s glad this is how she sees her for the first time, in her wedding dress, for their wedding. At the other end of the aisle would have been amazing too, of course, but this, just the two of them in this room, it's better. Feels right. She gets this image of Mini, just for her. That's still one of her favorite things, that she above everyone else on the planet, has been entrusted with, gifted with, getting to know this incredible woman more than anyone else, see her like no one else does, anytime she likes.

She understands, now, why Mini had become determined Franky couldn’t make her dress, after Liv found this one. Mini had been reluctant anyways, concerned that there was already so much on Franky’s plate. Thea dress is ivory, and perfect for Mini. Subtle, and graceful, draped just so, straps so thin they barely seem to exist at all, her arms and collarbones and an appropriate but still very lovely expanse of cleavage on display. And, currently, an entirely inappropriate amount of her legs on display clad in quite sheer white stockings that Franky can just make out the lacy ends of. And she’s staring. 

She drags her eyes back up to Mini’s, grinning and pink cheeked, as music trickles in from the main hall, and it hits her again that this woman is moments away from being her wife. That currently, just outside that door, everyone they care about (and a few people they don’t, really, a couple polite invitees and a couple ‘so there’ invitees, regardless of how much Mini insists otherwise) is gathered. Their children, preparing to be apart of their wedding, her dad, fretting over the cake, their friends, probably laughing their asses off.

The sheer, insurmountable seeming difference between this day and how she had expected her life to go makes her freeze, stock still, for more than a minute.

It must show on her face, because Mini’s saying 'God, look at you,' and the look on her face, 'Come here, you gorgeous creature,' and then, her expression changing to mild concern, 'Franky?'

'I’m good,' Franky reassures her, quickly, crossing the room, 'I’m happy,' rising up to kiss her, 'You’re stunning, I am stunned,' she smiles.

Mini relaxes again, smiles back at her, the very special smile she only seems to wear when Franky is this close to her. Franky prefers that one to all others, not just because it’s hers, but also because it’s made of security and contentment and Mini being certain that Franky loves her. Mini kisses her, slow and easy and not at all evident of the fact that she has clearly less slow (still obviously easy) intentions in mind, mismatched with the way that Mini is tugging her dress up higher and pulling Franky’s hands to her thighs. 'I thought,' she murmurs, a giggle bubbling up in her throat, 'one more time, out of wedlock, before we’re officially, fully allowed to do this.'

'Think it’ll lose it’s charm?' Franky replies, slipping her fingers into the band of Mini’s underwear.

'God, no. But it’s a good excuse, isn’t it?' Mini replies, laughing.

Franky shakes her head, amused, 'Can’t help yourself, can you?'

'No,' Mini replies, eyes glinting, trailing her fingers down the buttons of Franky’s shirt, 'And I don’t intend to try. Not with you standing here, looking like this.' She tugs Franky closer by her tie, then lifts herself up off the counter just enough for Franky to slide her underwear off.

'You say that every time,' Franky replies, finally slipping her fingers between Mini’s legs. She is already wet, no surprise, and Franky’s fingers slide in easily, still, no surprise, but always glorious, anyways. Never going to be any less incredible how warm, and wet, and welcoming Mini is under - and around - her fingers.

'Always true,' Mini gasps, already, curving into Franky, and Franky rejoices, again, at the view she gets of Mini’s tits, when they go at it like this. If they weren’t running the risk of being late to their own wedding, she’d bury her head under this dress and stay there. Later. She whispers that into Mini’s ear, then presses her mouth to Mini’s, swallowing the moan it earns her. They’ve gotten good at quiet, mostly, and Jesus is she ever looking forward to an entire week where they don’t have to be. She curls her fingers, thumb rubbing rough against Mini’s clit until she’s shaking, breath coming hard and fast against Franky’s mouth. Franky nips at her bottom lip, shifts, guides Mini’s face into the crook of her neck to muffle the sounds, and to whisper in Mini’s ear, over and over again, '-mine, you’re mine, all mine-'

(Thank god that does as much for Mini as it does for her.)

Mini comes, pressing the shape of the words ‘god, yes, yours, yours, yours’ into Franky’s neck.

Fitting, for their wedding day.

They don’t move for a few minutes. Mini catches her breath, and Franky basks. It’s still incredible, especially today, that this woman, whom she has seen go toe to toe with any number of people, and win, this woman, who she has seen first hand and often for Franky herself’s sake with fire in her eyes and steel in her spine – This woman gets weak for her, this woman has begged her and begged for her, this woman, who could have anyone, has waited for her and with her, has begged her and begged for her, chosen her over and over.

What she wouldn’t give to be able to use any of those words later, in the room next door, but they’d never make it out the same.  
The power of it is still often intoxicating, the trust of it is still awe-inspiring, the scale of how much Mini is willing to give up for her - to be with her - like this wedding, like all the time she waited, staggering. And happily, that she did it happily. When she told Mini that she had never felt tied down with her, it was entirely true. What she left off, though, that she does feel anchored, because she just wasn’t sure how to explain it. It’s a weight, but a welcome one, a tie, but not down. She doesn’t know how to explain it, or why it’s different, it makes her feel a little guilty, sometimes, that she can’t explain it, but this – she reckons - she hopes putting the ring on her finger explains it well enough.

~

The look Liv gives Franky when she re-emerges from that side room is so knowing, Franky’s pretty sure she blushes, and then she hears Mini’s mum say 'that’s my girl,' and she thinks she nearly dies, but no one else seems to notice, and somehow she makes it to the spot she’s supposed to stand. After that she’s busy, trying for about a minute to restore order amongst an overexcited Elsie, an exasperated Kenzie, and a Peter who blessedly continues trying after Franky’s given up on doing anything aside from breathing and waiting. And then Mini enters the room, and everything and everyone freezes. Or maybe it just feels like that, Franky thinks, because it also seems like the music has faded out and she knows that can’t have actually happened.

She has another moment of how, how did I get here and then Mini has reached her.

She’s sure, later, she will remember more of the actual events, but in the actual moment, it’s just Mini’s face, looking at her, Mini’s hands in hers. Mini making her into such a damn sap. Mini making her completely interrupt her own vows because of the amount of tears streaming down her face. She was definitely not supposed to kiss her then, and the officiant looked quite irritated – although that may have also been because of the kids, so close to abandoning their positions. Later, she’ll remember Peter (who has been considerably bossier about this whole thing than he ever has at home) telling his sisters ‘stay still, Mama’s got it,’ and the little cheer that Elsie gives at the end, and how proud she is of them for all of those things. How absolutely perfect those little things make the entire ceremony.

Their vows were simple. The words after, though…

Mini goes first, of course, although Franky cannot at this moment remember planning this - not that it wasn’t always obvious Mini would be making a speech here today. 

She opens with a joke, even though she’s not yet dry eyed, 'Now, I know half of you are scared you’re going to be stuck here for the next 50 years listening to me talk about her - my wife, can you believe it? - because, god, I could so easily, but I promise, I’ll keep it as short as I can. So, the next five years. Franky - you know how much I enjoy going on and on and on about how much I love you, and why, and everything else about it. I’m not going to do that here. I’m tempted, I am, but - those words, they’re yours, just yours, meant for whispering in your ear. Although, kids, don’t think this means you’re going to get out of us being embarrassingly sappy probably even worse. But god knows I don’t need to remind anyone here how much I love you - hell, some of you knew before she did. What I need to say is simple - neither of us expected our lives to go like this, and - not just about today - you make me ridiculously happy to be wrong - and so much happier still that you were wrong.' She sets the microphone down on the table, then, and leans in close, strokes the side of Franky’s face, and whispers - this last bit, just for Franky, like she said - 'Thank god I fell in love with you,' and kisses her.

It lasts almost as long as the applause it sparks, and at the end Franky is a bit pink and has no speechmaking in her, despite her best intentions.

She lifts the mic just to say as much, 'The kids are absolutely going to yell at me for this later, but you all know I can’t top that, and Mini - you already know,' and then she turns it off, amidst laughter, turns and buries her face in Mini’s neck.

Mini wraps her arms around her, snug enough to be comforting and no tighter, something she’s gotten down to a science or an art, and whispers, 'I got you, love.'

'Thank god you fell in love with me,' Franky whispers back, and clings there til she feels less overwhelmed.

She remembers not so much about the first time Mini said that to her, couldn’t tell you for the life of her what prompted it, but she could describe the look on Mini’s face when she said it perfectly. The same for every time she’s said it since, barring the time Elsie heard her response and lost her mind. It had taken near a full hour to calm her down enough to explain, and Franky would say it’s easily one of her proudest moments, except that there’s nothing easy about choosing when she has so very many proud moments.

'Is it time for us to go yet?' Franky whispers, before she lets go.

'Soon, love, soon,' Mini replies, resting her hand on Franky’s knee when they sit back down.

Not soon enough, Franky thinks, but the time does move pretty quickly after that, they slice the cake, Kenzie gets caught trying to sneak a glass of champagne (they let her have a watered down one, and then Elsie as well), other people make toasts. And then at last, at last, it’s time, final announcements made, and despite how odd it feels that they’re leaving without the kids, when the door clicks shut behind them and it’s just them outside, looking at each other, Franky can breathe easier again.

'Do you know,' Franky says, tangling her fingers with Mini’s, 'As absolutely incredible as today has been, and as perfect and lovely as you look right now… let’s not do this again, hm?'

'Agreed,' Mini replies, laughing, 'The day isn’t over yet, though, my love.'

'Mm, good point.'


End file.
